


Shattered Heart

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers (Boom! Comics)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Someone has stolen the ranger's morpher's when they are gathered together to talk about it they are attacked along with there new friend as well too.





	Shattered Heart

I looked around at the group as they all talked to each other. But if I opened my mouth to speak they ignored me. I was one of them but wasn't really. My mother was one of the OG power rangers. And my father was one as well too. A group of bad guys had come and started to take the ranger's powers from them. Their morphers were taken and collected by the guy. Everyone's but one was taken I still had mine but as of yet never used mine. I don't want to be my mom and dad I'm not like them. I blink a couple of times when I hear someone speak to me.

"Tesla?" Kat Oliver said looking at the lost young woman.

Tesla blinked a couple of times. "Yes?"

Kat shook her head slightly. "We asked you if you might have a clue of where the last morpher is. Maybe we can use it to draw the other ones to us maybe?"

Tesla shook her head slightly. "Sorry I don't." She said lying through her teeth.

Tommy held his young son close to him as he watched her. "After this is settled we can help you locate your father if you wish. So your no longer alone in the world?"

Tesla shook her head slightly. "He never wanted anything to do with me before I was born or after. Besides you're on your own as a group as I'm not a ranger and never wanted to be." She turned and started to walk away from the group.

Kat put her hand on Tommy's arm. "She is right she isn't a ranger."

Tommy nodded his head. "Your right." He put his son down as he turned and spoke to his wife.

JJ ran after Tesla. "Shouldn't you stay and help?"

Tesla stopped and looked down at JJ. "I'm not like them I'm no ranger."

"Why?"

"My mother was the first pink ranger before yours did you know that?" Tesla asked him.

JJ shook his head cutely. "I knew my mom and dad were rangers though."

Tesla smiled softly. "My mom used to tell me I am just like my father. A man I have never met who never wanted me." She reached out and patted him on his head. "You should head back kid."

JJ opened his mouth to speak when a shadowy figure appeared behind him.

Tesla reached out and quickly pulled him behind her and glared at the big tall shadowy figure appear in front of her. "You're not going to start taking children." She said sternly.

"I want the heart of a pure one." It said as he reached around Tesla and grabbed JJ's arm and started to pull him away.

Tesla reached out and grabbed him as well. "Let him go." Suddenly she was as well as the others were thrown back. She hit her back against the tree as she shouted out. "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TAKE ANOTHER!"

The figure kept on walking dragging JJ along behind him.

In Tesla's heart, she knew what she was going to do. Even if she swore she never would do this at all. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the last morpher and put it on before she shouted. "ITS MORPHING TIME!"

Everyone turned and looked at her as she turned into the White Lion ranger standing there looking mighty and purely magical.

Tesla reached out and punched the shadow in his face before she grabbed JJ. "Run kid."

JJ nodded his head as he ran back to his mom and dad.

"I will keep your morpher when I beat you."

Tesla did a roundhouse kick to his stomach. "Master Morpher its pink ranger time." She said as her suit changed into the pink ranger looking just like her dear old mother. "Bring it small fry."

The shadowy figure kept on attacking over and over again against her.

Tesla took a step back as she looked into there eyes. "I need to upgrade." She spun around as she did the same but this time she spoke. "White Tiger ranger."

Tommy looked at the female form of this ranger. And things were started to put things together one by one in his head. Right at that moment as he turned and looked at his wife with wide eyes. They both knew who could be her father and he shook his head slightly. As he turned and looked back at Tesla.

Tesla was kicked backward's as she lost her ranger form and was human again. "Dam."

"Your just a worthless want to be. Who was born into power who will die a worthless worm." The shadowy figure said taunting Tesla.

Tesla stood up slowly as she started to glow. "I am a ranger like my mother. I know that I accept that." Her eyes snapped up it was as if Tommy was the one standing there glaring at him. "The only worthless worm I know is my father." She sneered as she put her hand up with the morpher.

Tommy flinched when he was called a worthless worm.

"But because of that worm, I am still a ranger." She said simply. "I call on the power of all rangers past and to come. Lend me your power to restore everyone's morpher to them. To let me channel the power of my mother and all form's my father has as well too." She brought her hand down and pressed them together as she kept on speaking. "My name is Tesla Heart the daughter of the Pink and Green/White ranger of old." Power was starting to build between her clasped hands as she kept on speaking. "Please let me morph." She whispered those last four words.

Tommy and Kat stood there watching as Tesla glowed brightly before all the morpher's appeared before them. Tommy looked at what was returned back to him before he looked back up to see the white lion ranger who was more glowy then last time.

Kat put her hand on Tommy to keep him from saying or moving towards the fight. "We will talk to her about your theory later on."

Tommy nodded he really didn't want to but he agreed. Before everyone morphed and attacked the guy leaving JJ to stay close but out of harm's way.

They made the bad guy retreat and everyone transformed back to themselves.

Tesla smiled softly before she turned and walked away quickly.

Tommy ran after her. "Do you want help to find him?"

Tesla stopped and looked back at him. "No, he is still a low worm."

Tommy tried not to flinch again at those words.

"I did find a letter my mother wrote before she was killed. She said it was for him do you think you can give it to him?" Tesla asked with a tilt of her head.

"Sure?" Tommy said with a soft smile.

"Thank you?" Tesla said happily before she turned and walked away.

Tommy turned and walked back to his wife. It wasn't until later they had there son settled into bed when he sat down and spoke to his wife. "Kim never said she was pregnant."

"Even when I was evil I don't remember seeing anything about her being pregnant. It wasn't in Rita to mess with the mail. So either another force messed with the mail or Tesla is mistaken about her father being in Angel Grove back then." Kat said watching her husband.

"Maybe. Then again maybe not." Tommy said simply.

It was the next evening when there was a knock on the Oliver household. Kat opened the door and smiled at Tesla. "Do you want to come in?"

Tesla shook her head slightly. "No, I'm heading back home."

Kat nodded her head slightly. "Oh? Well, I will go get Tommy then." She turned and walked back inside the house.

JJ stepped out and hugged Tesla. "Thank you for the other day."

"Your welcome kid?" Tesla said with a smile.

Tommy opened the door. "JJ don't you have some homework to finish?"

JJ muttered under his breath before he ducked back inside.

Tesla laughed softly. "Cute."

Tommy nodded his head slightly. "Yeah. My wife said your heading home?"

"Yeah, I was passing through deciding if I wanted to hunt down that worm or not." She opened her purse and pulled out an envelope and handed it over to Tommy. "Here!" She said holding it out to him.

Tommy took it. "Thanks, I will make sure he gets this."

Tesla smiled softly. "Thanks. And let him know I don't want anything to do with him."

Tommy was having a lot of emotion's about that as he curtly nodded his head. "Sure. If there is anything you want to know or anything?"

Tesla shook her head. "No." She said bluntly. "Goodbye, Tommy Oliver."

"Goodbye Tesla Hart." He held out his hand to her.

Tesla took it and shook it. Before she turned and walked back to her motorcycle in green and black. With a bit of red on it as well too. She got on and drove off down the street.

Tommy closed the door and headed into his office and sat down. He opened the letter and started to read it.

Kat came in a while later. "Dinner is ready?"

Tommy looked up with tears in his eyes. "Oh, okay."

Kat sat down beside him and took the letter and read it for herself. "Tommy?"

Tommy leaned against his wife. "Her mom and dad took all the letters she tried to send me. She didn't find out about it until a week or so ago as they were both on their death beds. All the damage they did and the fact that Tesla my own daughter wants nothing to do with me. And thinks I am nothing more than a rat bastard."

"Does she want to know or meet her father?" Kat asked trying to sound hopeful.

"No," Tommy said simply. "She wants us to never know about the other."

Kat sighed softly. "I'm sorry Tommy." She said holding his head to her.

Elsewhere Tesla pulled into his out of the way little building. She rolled her bike to the hidden parking lot. She headed inside the building where she looked at the leader of the group. "Its time to make them pay." She said with an evil smirk on her face as she looked around at the group kneeling before her.

The leader turned around to reveal himself to be Lord Drakkon himself. "Your power saved me from my own death my little lioness." He said reaching out and tilting her chin up to make her look into his face. "Your power will rip this dimension Tommy Oliver to shredded's."

"I will do so to honor you, my lord?" Tesla said with a smirk. Before she turned and walked off to settle in for plotting.

The shadow figure from earlier turned and looked at Lord Drakkon. "And if she figures out you are using her to kill her own father? Aka the Tommy Oliver of this weak little dimension?"

Lord Drakkon looked at him with a wicked sneered. "I have my ways of fixing it." He just walked away from the confused shadow figure.

Three month's later Tesla stood in the middle of the filed glaring at the person standing before her. "YOU USED ME!"

Lord Drakkon smirked softly at her. "Oh well. If you killed him for me then I would have gotten my revenge. And you would have been given them back to you."

Tesla moved towards Lord Drakkon when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Let go." She said sternly.

"Your father wouldn't want you to kill him?" Kat said looking at her. "Would your mother want you to kill him either?" She asked her then.

Tesla muttered something under her breath before she reared back and punched Lord Drakkon in the face. "Enjoy jail in your own world or whatever happens to you there." She looked at the others as they dragged Lord Drakkon off. A short while later a young male came out holding a fourth-month-old baby. She ran to them and wrapped her arms around them hugging them.

Kat stood there smiling. "Tesla do you want to come to see him today?"

Tesla kissed the young male on his cheek and the baby on her forehead. She turned and looked at Kat. "When I am ready." She walked off with the young male and baby.

Kat headed to the hospital and sat beside her husband and waited for him to wake up.

A while later Tommy opened his eyes. "Where are JJ and Tesla?"

Kat smiled softly. "JJ is having a sleepover at his friends. And Tesla said she would come to see you when she was ready."

Tommy sighed softly. "So never?"

Kat shrugged her shoulders.

Five months later Tommy sat in his office with a cold cup of coffee that used to be hot. He just stared out of the window out there for someone or something. But not seeing what he wanted and hoped to see out there.

JJ looked up at his mom. "Dad really misses big sister doesn't he?"

Kat looked at her daughter. "You know?"

JJ smiled softly at his mom. "Yeah I heard dad and you talking about Tesla. It's sad what her grandparents did to her mom and our dad."

"Yeah, it is, son. Yeah, it was." Kat said softly just as there was a knock at the door. She walked over to the door and opened it.

Tesla stood there holding a newborn baby in her arms. "Hi." She said softly.

Kat looked at Tesla and then at the baby confused. "Tesla?" She asked softly.

Tesla smiled softly. "That was my best friend's husband and baby. When Drakkon attacked his men killed her and took her husband and baby. During that last fight, I was three months pregnant." She looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms. "His name is David Heart."

Kat smiled softly at her. "Who's the father?"

"Shay aka the Shadow Man." Tesla shook her head slightly. "Drakkon killed him because he told me the truth. Because's Shay fell in love with me and little David will know of that version of his father. Until he can understand the real version of his father."

Kat nodded her head. "Your father is in his office. We will leave you to talk to him." She ushered her son out of the house then.

Tesla walked to her father's office and stood there watching him for a moment. "Are there squirrel's out there?"

Tommy turned his head towards the voice sharply. "Tesla?"

Tesla held up her hand as she walked over and sat down across from him. "This is your grandson."

Tommy looked down at the baby and smiled softly. "I want to be there for him like I wasn't for you Tesla."

Tesla smiled softly. "Thanks." She said simply.

"You don't have to call me dad yet?" Tommy said truthfully.

"I know!" Tesla said simply.

"What is his name?" Tommy asked simply.

"David Shay Heart?" Tesla said simply.

Tommy smiled softly. "You would have loved your uncle."

Tesla smiled softly. "I would love to hear about him. As I am sure you would like to know about mom?"

"I would love that?" Tommy said with a smile.

Tesla started to talk about her mom.

The pair talked for hours and hours.

It was a family that was finally fixing a rather shattered heart.

THE END!


End file.
